We weren't prepared for this
by denicegc
Summary: After the alpha pack and the darach they didn't realise they would be going against zombies. Stydia zombie apocalypse au.


**So this is my first ever fanfaction written and uploaded on here, it's probably really bad but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Stiles researched every possible creature that they would most likely face if the time ever came, zombies was not one of them. He had seen every zombie there is yet he still wasn't prepared. Stiles was thinking about their latest problem with another werewolf pack when he heard growling coming from outside the room. Stiles looked up curiously trying to find the source of the noise when all of a sudden a creature resembling a zombie ran in and bit Harris in the neck, taking a big chunk out and eating it. Stiles' eyes widened in horror as he watched before he got up quickly trying to avoid being attacked. He ran out of the room and quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialled Scott, after a couple of seconds the call went straight to voicemail. Stiles called once more but no answer so he began searching frantically through the halls of Beacon Hills High in search of any of his friends hoping they hadn't been bit, he'd already been through that he thought. **

**A couple of minutes had passed when Stiles noticed Lydia slipping into one of the classrooms, he quickly made his way through the crowded hallway of students. Once Stiles reached the door he grabbed the door handle roughly, trying to get in. Stiles realised it was closed and started to open the door by trying to barge it down with his shoulder, Stiles tried opening the door twice when he hissed and felt the pain take over. He decided instead to shout Lydia's name and began to pound his fist on the door "Lydia! are you in there? Let me in" There was no answer "Lydia!" Stiles was just about to pound his fist on the door again when it suddenly opened to reveal the strawberry blonde hair he had grown fond of. Stiles was lost in thought when all of a sudden he was dragged inside, Stiles heard the door shut behind him and looked back at Lydia. "Are you okay? Have you been bit?" Stiles spoke as he grabbed her shoulders gently, looking her up and down checking for any visible bite marks. Lydia responded my shaking her head before saying "No I haven't" Stiles sighed in relief, 'thank god' he thought' "Stiles, what's going on? What are they?" Lydia finally spoke. Before he responded Stiles looked outside the windows behind Lydia, confirming his theory "This may sound crazy but I think it's zombies" Stiles waited for the look of disbelief on Lydia's face but nothing, she looked shocked but knew the situation they were in now was nothing compared to what they've had to deal with "After everything we've been through I don't think it sounds crazy" Stiles smiled softly at Lydia before quickly looking around the room for anything they can use as weapon "I think I have a plan" Stiles opened a large cupboard in the corner of the room to find a bat 'Perfect' he thought to himself. Stiles made his way back to Lydia watching the door, making sure nothing gets inside "We're going to wait in here until we're sure the zombies have gone and then we make a run for my jeep. Once that's done, we've drive to my house and wait." Stiles waited for a response but got none, he turned to face Lydia, she was worried 'Where's Allison and Scott? Are they safe? How about Danny?' She thought to herself and as if reading her mind Stiles said softly "They're going to be fine Lydia, Okay? We're going to see them again?" Lydia looked up and smiled softly before wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt his arms wrap around her waist. They were stood there for a while and once the screams outside stopped Stiles finally pulled away. "Now's our chance, are you ready?" He lifted the bat up and tightened his grip on it "Let's do it" Lydia replied. **

**With Stiles' right hand he let go of the bat and grabbed the door handle, before opening it he said "Stay behind me" After a couple of seconds he opened the door and stepped out slowly, seeing no zombie or human in sight Stiles and Lydia made their way to the end of the hall slowly not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to themselves just in case there was anyone nearby. Once they arrived at the end of the hall Stiles opened the door slowly trying not to draw any attention to them. **

**He took a step outside "Wait here, while I check to see if there's anyone outside" Stiles walked out into the open with his bat raised ready to protect himself incase any one attacked him. Once Stiles knew the area was clear of anyone he looked back at Lydia "It's clear, you can come outside." He whispered loudly just in case there were any nearby zombies inside the school. Stiles watched as Lydia made her way towards him slowly.**

**"****Where's your jeep?" Lydia looked around not seeing his stupid jeep, she started worrying when she couldn't find it. After a while she noticed a figure running towards them and realised that it was a person "Stiles look, there's someone over there" Stiles turned around and focused on who Lydia was pointing at, after a while Stiles realised that it was a zombie and lifted up the bat in his hands quickly, ready to protect himself and Lydia. "Lydia stay behind me" Before Stiles knew it the zombie grabbed on to his arm, Stiles began to panic but then realised he needed to be alive for Lydia. Stiles shoved the zombie away roughly and prepared himself to kill it. **

**As the zombie got up and ran towards him, the bat Stiles was holding came into contact with the zombies head. He looked at the zombie laying on the ground, unmoving. Stiles heard Lydia saying his name but he continued looking at the zombie, a thing that was once a human which he had killed. He slowly turned to look at Lydia "Stiles it's okay, you saved us" she said softly as she grabbed his face "We have to look for your jeep so we can get out of here" Lydia started walking and Stiles followed, he had no idea where she was taking them but just followed. After a couple of minutes searching Stiles saw his jeep, he gave Lydia the bat as he took his car keys out of his pocket.**

**Once he found them Stiles faced Lydia and said "We're getting out of here. My jeeps just there" He pointed in the direction of his jeep "After 3 we run for it" Stiles positioned the bat in Lydia's hands so that she's prepared and protected. As if in sync Stiles and Lydia simultaneously counted to 3 together before they proceeded to run towards the jeep as if the lives depended on it 'which it did' Stiles thought to himself. Once they reached the jeep with Stiles' car keys he opened the door for him to get in and the passenger door for Lydia to get in.**

**Stiles put the car keys in and began to drive, he turned to face Lydia quickly and say "Call Scott and Allison, check if they're okay" He handed Lydia his phone as he began to drive in the direction of his house "Tell them to meet us at my house" **

**Lydia called Allison first but it kept going straight to voicemail, 'Allison's strong, she's still alive' she thought to herself. Then she called Scott, after a while he finally answered "Scott, are you okay? Is Allison with you?" after a couple of seconds she smiled and turned to face Stiles "They're safe" Lydia watched as Stiles sighed in relief before going back to the call "Scott meet us at Stiles' house, we'll be there in a couple of minutes. Be safe" Lydia hung up and turned to face Stiles "They were at Scott's house but they're meeting us at yours" **

**"****We might actually survive this" Stiles replied.**

* * *

**I'm not sure whether or not to continue this so please let me know what you think **


End file.
